


Sleep paralysis

by The_angst_goblin



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: I started writing it and only then I realised that I doomed myself, Unsettling, eldritch inspiration, excuse the shitty present tense, i guess?, low-key horror, this is just an excuse for me to write a completely horrific Anti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 23:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_angst_goblin/pseuds/The_angst_goblin
Summary: Jack wake up into a nightmare he can't seems to get out of... or at least he desperately hope it is indeed one





	Sleep paralysis

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy, guess who got possessed by a fucking weird idea and then decided to write it instead of focusing on the next chapter of their ongoing fic? It’s me! For the love of god, keep low standard while reading this. I’m just a humble dumbass getting thrown around by their ideas  
> (excuse the shitty beginning, this really isn’t the part I put the most effort in)

Jack woke up to the sound of static and his body aching everywhere.

As he opened his eyes and took in his surrounding Jack realised that he was laying on the couch with the tv blaring static in front of him. Well this is weird, he doesn’t remember falling asleep in his living room or even turning the tv on- wait, something isn’t quite right. Jack pause and watch in disbelief the scene in front of him.

Is the tv… bleeding static?

Jack can’t believe his eyes as he watch what appear to be some sort of liquid sluggishly pour out of his television and onto the floor. He probably should check what exactly is going on, because Jack may not be an expert in terms of electronics but it doesn’t take a genius to figure out that something is clearly wrong. He goes to sit up and get off the couch but… nothing happen. His body refuse to move.

If Jack wasn’t already on edge, he definitely was now.

He can’t get himself to move any part of his body. it’s as if he’s paralyzed. He tries to stay calm and rational, but it get harder and harder to do as he start struggling even more to try to move, he’d take even the smallest of movement at this point, but nothing seems to work.

All Jack’s efforts to get up abruptly stop and his panic increase tenfold as his attention slip back to the tv. What he sees petrify him with fear and shock.

 

There’s something pulling itself out of the screen.

 

This... shouldn’t be possible, the world doesn’t work that way. This isn’t real, _this can’t be real. This must a nightmare or… or some sort of hallucination. He must still be asleep ,it just can’t be-_

Jack is suddenly brought back to reality as that… _thing_  unceremoniously fall out of the television with a loud **thud** and splatter right into the small puddle of static that accumulated on the ground.

Everything come to a standstill as both the man and creature silently stare at each others. Jack struggle to make sense of what exactly was happening, it’s like his mind can’t comprehend what’s right in front of him. He can see that it look relatively humanoid, like the silhouette of a person made of unstable static, but after that it just stop making sense. Its continuously shifting form make it hard to take in any smaller details. Various shapes and appendages keeps appearing and disappearing into thin air, as if even that thing itself isn’t quite sure what it’s supposed to be either. Or maybe Jack’s brain is just making up stuff to compensate for what it clearly cannot understand.

Human perception is a rather fickle thing after all.

 

Jack is quickly brought out of his horrified daze when the thing begin moving forward.

 

It look like it’s fighting against its own body as it slowly crawl toward him. Its movements are incredibly jerky and shaky, it looks so painful, but it still does the job at bringing itself closer to Jack despite its limited motor functions.

Panic start to overwhelm Jack as it start to clumsily climb over him. A numb, yet painful, feeling spread over him every time it make contact with his skin. It’s like his nerves are getting assaulted with unbearable pain wherever its body touches him, until there’s nothing else to feel.

Just as Jack begins to wonder if anything about this can get worse, the creature start to… change.

 

It look like one of those time lapse videos of decomposing corpses, but only this time it's in reverse and it's happening right in front of him. Bones appear first, forming themselves out of nothing, followed soon after by gooey strands of muscles and flesh. All mushing itself together, slithering their way into a somewhat unified shape.

It’s sickening.

 

Jack desperately wishes that he could turn his gaze away or just simply close his eyes shut, but unfortunately his body refuse to do as much as twitch. He's stuck watching the horrors unfolding above him.

He can feel bile threatening to come up his throat as the thing finishes its horrific display.

 

Jack sees a grotesque copy of his own face looking down at him.

There's something in the back of his head that keeps shouting _"wrong! Wrong! WRONG!"_ as he's forced to look at it.

It look like the skin doesn't quite fit its face, it has a stretchy look to it. Like a rubber band ready to snap at any given moment. It's also far too pale, like a corpse that's been completely bled dry. But at the same time there's also a greenish tinge on its skin that make Jack think that if he was somehow able to break free and hurt this thing it would probably bleed green, if it has any blood to begin with.

But the worse, oh the worse, has to be the eyes. It's as if whatever this creature is couldn't replicate his baby blues and instead of opting to try to be as close as possible, like everything else, it simply chose to disregard them. Two empty void stare directly into his soul in their place.

 

Jack's breathing pick up as a smile start to slowly form on its face. Its mouth stretch upward but where a normal person would stop it just keep going, almost splitting its face in half when it finally cease. There's far too many teeth in its mouth, far too sharp and all going over each other in search for any space left. Which there isn't.

There's no word strong enough to describe how unsettling it is.

 

It start laughing suddenly, or Jack assume that the broken and wheezing sounds coming out of its throat is supposed to be a laugh. For all he knows this thing could be actually choking on top of him right now.

 

The smell of decay start invading the air.

Jack reflexively gag. It's the most movement he's been able to do since this nightmare began and it's pathetically insignificant. There's tears stinging the corner of his eyes and he can't even blink them away.

 

The stench only grow stronger as it start to slowly bend down toward his face.

 

A whimper escape his mouth and Jack immediately regret making any sound as the thing put a finger on his lips and shush him in response. That same prickling sensation accompanying the unwanted touch and it _hurt_.

 

**_~~"̢̛͠S҉͜͟h̕͞h̴̶̡ḩ̴͢҉,̸͡ ҉̸̨͝d̶̛͘͟͜on̛͘͟'̡̕͟͜͠t͠ ̷͢҉s̶p̴͟͢e͏̧͝a̸̛͏k̴̡͘"͢҉̸̴͡~~ _ **

 

It doesn't even sound remotely human. It sound closer to a corrupted audio file that has been distorted beyond recognition with a shitty software then played through a broken speaker than an actual voice. Is it even speaking english to begin with?

Jack can't understand what it's saying but it keeps talking nonetheless, apparently not too bothered by the growing confusion on the man's face.

 

**_~~"̕͠I̢ ̨͡͞h̷̸̕a͞͡v̸͜e̷̸̛͡ ̨̕͢͡b͏̶̧͢e̴̢̡̛͝e̴̡̢͢͞n̵̵̶̨͞.̨̛.̶̨̕̕.͝͞ ̷̧͠w̛͢a̶̴̡t̕̕͠c̴̸͡h͘͝i̧̛͜n̵̢g̨̕ ̷̨̡͢y̡͘͞͞ơ͢͢u̡͏̶̢͞ ̴f̛̕͞҉̴ơ̷r͏͏̧ ̶q̨͘u̵i͏̶̡͡t̵҉͟͠ȩ̸͜ ͝͝͏̛s̛͠o͜͠m̸͜e̢̢̧̛ ̵̧͟͠t̨͘į̶͝͞m̷̛͝͠͞e̢̨ ̵͡͏̸n̶̨̨ơw͜҉̕͞.̨͝.͏̴͢͝"̸̷̛͝~~ _** Its smile slowly fade away, only leaving a blank and emotionless expression on its face. It look almost lost in thoughts, as if it's thinking carefully about what it'll say next.

 

It tilt its head to the side as it start to speak once more _~~"̨̛͘͟͡ **B̴̧͘u̵͝͠͞t̵͠ ̷̨̛̕͟t̸̶͘o҉̡d͏̷̢a̧̢y͟͞ ̴̨I̴͜͝ ̶̢̧͘d̷̛e̴̷͏̨c̶͞҉̷͡i͏̛͠d̨̛͡e̴̶͏͝d̛ ͏̢̧t͘ḩ̵̴̸҉a̴͟͠ţ̵̢ ̧͞͠I̴̷͡ ҉̶̛w̴̧̛a҉̵̶͡͞s̨͘͝ ̧͟͠d̷̕͜o̢̕͠n̛͡e͏ ̧͞w͟a҉̸͘̕ţ̡͡͡c҉͞h̸̵̵҉i҉̡̢͢͝n̵̨g̷ ̸̛f̴̢͟͡r͏o͏̸͜͞m̸͟͏͏͝ ̧̧͡a̡̢̕͡f̵̴̕͜͠a̵͜͝r̛͜.̛͞҉.̸̛͟.͏ ͘͘͜͢d҉͜ǫ̕҉ ̨͞y̶̢͘o̷͢͜ư͘͢ ҉͡k͡͏̵͟n̡͟o̢̕͟͠w̢̡̛͢͢ ҉҉̡̨͜w͘͜͝h̛͢͜a҉҉̸̧͘ţ̸ ̷̛t͏̵҉h̛͟i͠s̢͘͡ ̸͜͡m҉̵͘e̶͘͢͝a̕n̸͠͡s̷̶̢͘̕?͢"̸̷͟**~~_

 

There's a long pause following after. It's just it and Jack staring at each others while the tv keeps playing harsh noises in the background. Jack doesn't know what to do, or if he can do anything to begin with. Is this thing expecting him to respond? How? He can't even feel his mouth anymore! It's just numbness and pain now.

 

It feels like an eternity has passed before the creature open its mouth and start speaking again.

 

**_~~"̸̨̢͡Y̴̢͞͡o̡̧u͢͞҉ ͜͏̨͡a̕͜͜͜n̷̡̛͢d̴̡͢ ̡͟͠I̶̧̕.̷̡̧.̸͝.̸̕"̸͢͜~~ _**it lick its lips before going back to its face splitting smile  _ ~~"̛̕ **.̵̛͘.҉̶̷̕͠w̨̨̕͜e̷ ̷̴̧͟a̶͘͏r̷͝e̸͜͠͝ ̧͟͞g͜ơ̷̷͘͡i̧͢͜n̢͜g͟͟ ̵̴̛t̶͟͢͞o͏͜ ̶̢h̢͏͠͏̷ą̧̡̛̕v̛͜e̵̴͞ ̵̡͟s̨o̸̶̶̧͝ ̧҉m̴̢̡͞u̶̶c͝h̸̨͘͡ ̸̢̧̕͜f̧̧u͟͠n҉̛͝͡ ̨̡̢͜͞t̵̸͢o͝͏͜҉͏g̴͝ȩ̷͟t̶̡͘͞h̢͝ȩ͟ŗ̵"̢̛͘͟͞**~~_

The thing place both of its hands on the side of Jack’s head and it feels like the worst headache he's ever had in his life. Everything hurts so much and he can't even jerk away. It feels as if all of his senses were getting violated to the point of shutting down.

 

The last thing Jack sees is that horrendous grin that make his skin crawl before everything abruptly cut to black.

-

  


He had no idea that his living nightmare had only just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> What is this? Fuck if I know, but I do love this creepy glitch! Boy is he nasty
> 
> here's what Anti said for people that wants to know/can't read through the zalgo:  
> -shhh, don't speak  
> -I have been... watching you for quite some time now  
> -bit today I decided that I was done watching from afar. Do you know what it means?  
> -you and I... we are going to have so much fun together


End file.
